6 things I hate about MR fanfiction
by 2sides2evrystory
Summary: Isn't the title Self-Explanatory? Rated T for language and minor shun of sexual content
1. the original six

Okay people!

Lets cut to the chase, there are certain things about fanfiction that ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF ME. Sorry, but I'm serious! I know I'm being very negative, but honestly, I just want to make your stories better. Oh, gosh, I know I'm going to get tons of flames for this. But I just want to make you all aware. Some of these are my opinion and my opinion only, but most of them are REAL problems that happen to REAL people!

**6****. Incorrect grammar and spelling.**

Okay, I know that one isn't quite fair, I had (have) grammar problems. They were terrible before, tons of commas and run-on sentences, but now I'm a little bit better. But still, nobody likes terrible grammar. It doesn't have to be perfect, just understandable.

**5****. NIGGY fics.**

This is my personal opinion. I _hate_ it when people act on NIGGY. The whole point of the Max-Fang relationship is that it's strange because they're supposed to be siblings! Don't try to do that again to Nudge and Iggy, let alone the other flock members! Plus, there's _no_ hint of attraction in the books. The only affectionate touches that happen are in the beginning of the first book, Iggy strokes the top of Nudge's hair right after Angel is kidnapped! HELLO PEOPLE, that's comfort, It's not like Nudge goes to Iggy about everything the way Max goes to Fang about everything. If the books start to change to support NIGGY, it'll _still_ irritate me.

Phew, that's a BIG load off my chest!

**4****. Exaggerated romance fics.**

Okay, we all know there's something between Max and Fang. In fact I myself have put a good amount of FAX in My two fics. Happy glow (one of my stories) is _only_ FAX. It also happens to be a ONE-SHOT!! If you're planning some big romantic confrontation between the two of them, make it a one-shot. A lot of people write the story thinking only about the FAX. Then we end up with tons of stories that are only romantic, with NO PLOT LINE (even if they think so). I've read quite a few of those, sometimes the romantic part of it is great, but the story all together is trash. If you check the genre of Maximum Ride, you'll find that it's considered Sci-fi/ adventure. NOT ROMANCE!

**3****. Fics that include a new member of the Flock (That join quickly)**

This is another one that annoys probably only me. There are soooooo many fics with a new flock member, that alone is dancing on a thin line but can be quite good. I cannot tell you how many times I have read fanfics that include the Flock meeting a strange bird kid and accepting them in the same chapter. I am fuming at the thought of it (I'm surprised that I haven't melted my keyboard). Max would so not do that, too paranoid. Personally I think the ideal way for someone new to join the flock would be if he or she helped them on several occasions (showing up separate from the Flock btw). That would make them seem suspicious, (of course) that person would soon be captured. The Flock would sneak in to itex/school to see if the new bird-kid had been spying on them. Instead they would find him/her being tortured –insert rescue here- . Even that is pretty unrealistic. Also, and this makes my blood boil, this new flock member usually quickly wins the heart of Iggy. YEAH RIGHT, that wouldn't happen, don't forget how wary the Flock is around other people. It would probably take an excruciatingly long time (I'm talking years and years people) for Iggy to _maybe_ open up to her. I don't understand why so many people try to add romance where there is none.

**2****. Fics where Max becomes Pregnant with Fang's baby.(!!)**

Sigh.

MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! Sorry, evil twin taking over for a sec (yes I have one, don't we all? ). This doesn't even need an explanation. But I'll explain it anyway, 'cuz it's my job. I don't get why people even try making Max pregnant. It doesn't make sense, HELLO, THEY'RE 14. They wouldn't have sex with the others around anyway. And, if you're talking about years later (after they save the world and the flock has split up to lead normal lives) ughh, I won't even go into that (until the next issue, it has a similar argument).

**1****.** **Fics where the story takes place "after they save the world".**

This is (again) my personal opinion. Most of the time these fics feature: Max getting pregnant (uggh, see above), Fang and Max getting married (hmmm,)**, **or Fang or Max grieving after the other's death (whatever). If you think about it, that's not really a Maximum Ride story, it's more of a romance story with characters that share names and wings. For the forty-second time, MAXIMUM RIDE IS _NOT_ JUST ROMANCE!

I must admit, I started to become hypercritical there at the end.

...just thinking about all the lovely flames I'll get for this...

If you have something to add that I have forgotten, please post a review and_ maybe_ I'll post it. OOOOOOO, exciting!(teehee)

I love you all!

Kristian.


	2. 4 more

Oh My Goodness!

I expected to get a terrible response to this, but in fact I've gotten quite good reviews! So I've Decided to come out with edition 2! This one's issues have been given to me by my reviewers!

The reviewers whose content are in this post are as follows:

angelapanda101

FrUiT-LoOpS-18

Hic-Up-Apple-Nod

CLAP!

These three people have presented me with issues that I had forgotten in my last post. So THEY get as much credit as I for bringing this to you, readerly people! (Of course I remembered some different ones as well, there'll be more than 3 points in this post)

Now it is time to listen to my Lawyerly Rantings!.

**1. Authors who refuse to take constructive criticism.**

This issue has nothing to do with Maximum Ride whatsoever. Of course we all have our little issues, and this point was inspired by a fic I read early this morning. So I was reading this fic, and I flipped it to chapter 2 and what do I see? An authors note saying they were inspired to reply to a review they got. The author had terrible grammar, so the story was extremely hard to understand. The reviewer had given him a legit concrit review and received a scathing reply in the eye of the public. The author said that he was a !#& idiot and that Fanfiction was a place for anyone, so flaming was pure spite. I soon told the author what I thought of him –flashes evil smile- lets just say he apologized to the reviewer and became very appreciative. JK! I did tell him how wrong it was to trash people like that and he apologized, even f it was only to me and not to the reviewer! That seriously pisses me off though, If you have a problem, embrace it! It'll soon become nonexistent. Those remarks are to _help_ you, Jeez!

With that off my chest I can finally move on to MR things.

**2.Crossovers.**

Okay, this is a very disputed subject that was pointed out to me by my lovely reviewer angelapanda101. I've noticed that a lot of people who like Maximum Ride also like Twilight (I've read all four, they're great). Unfortunately, we then have people that try cross them over. Crossovers for me have always been a bit confusing but there are some that I like. I actually have a rule of thumb for crossovers: the genre should be the same or extremely similar if you want the story to be able to make sense! Otherwise It'll have the appearance of being messily written, even if they're excellent stories (which many of them are)!Besides, if you haven't read both stories it will be confusing. There are A LOT of people who stick to only one genre, that way, the crossovers become unpopular. I think of MR as Sci-fi so the best crossovers would be something like MR – Animorphs and personally I think Animorphs is more of a series geared at people from 4 – 6 grades. So there again not many people have read one of the series. _I _read the animorphs series and I thought it was okay, but it would still be hard to cross with MR. I'm not against them, but some people are.

**3. Life after STW (cont.)**

Yesterday while I was writing my previous rant I wrote a point that had to do with life _after _the mission. I stated that fics about this subject are usually romances that have nothing to do with Maximum Ride. It has been pointed out by my reviewers (hic-up-apple-down and FrUiT-LoOpS-18

) that these are usually pointless and boring. To help explain, I will take a quote directly out from the review. "Unless there is some sort  
of antagonist the story itself will not keep any readers. You need action, otherwise your story may very well end up similar to little kid books, except longer and for an older age group" THANK YOU HIC-UP! You understand exactly what this is about. APPLAUSE!

**4.OCs**** that impersonate the REAL Flock.**

This one is serious. I could kill anyone who dare write their fics this way. I didn't know that ANYONE who made OC Flocks would be so careless (So if I have read your fanfic, you are safe from my wrath, teehee )! Until Hic- up (thank you again) told me so. I don't usually read OC fics so there's no way I could know, Right? Well, I checked all the OC fics I could and found she was right! TONS of authors have created OCs and think they have a new flock, they would be wrong, a lot of the time their characters are the same as those of the original flock! Ooooooh Creepy, and SHAMEFUL! You can't call characters yours if all you changed are their names and appearance! That's lack of creativity! I only came across three that were individual! SHAME ON YOU IMPERSONATOR PEOPLE!

All done.

Now that I'm finished with all that shouting I can calm down and tell everyone that I am sorry.

Thank you reviewers!

I love you all!

Kristian


	3. 3

**Hey!**

**I just wanted to make something clear.**

People have told me in review that they disagree about the Fax suggestions I made. Mkay, this is my fault because these people misunderstood me. Personally, I kind of like romance, but i soon get bored if that is_ all _that it cotains. If you can have romance with a purpose, or have an antagonist or something that endangers it etc. By all means go ahead. I trusted the writers on here a lot less than i should have, most people realize when all they have is romance. The people that dont know, are the ones who should limit their romance to one-shots.

I'm sorry to all of those who thought i was just being bossy, truly I am.

Now I must admit, I was biased. The point of this fanfic is to show people, to raise awareness, since most people just lie and arent brave enough to step forward. Ha, I sound like I'm an egotist there. Maybe I am! What do y'all think?

**Oh, and this really has nothing to do with it,**

**but, my name is Kristian, which is the Norweigan spelling of Christian**

**and, if you dont get what im going for here. I'm a guy, not a girl.**


End file.
